


Happy Anniversary

by Ownerofmanysins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, winkyface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownerofmanysins/pseuds/Ownerofmanysins
Summary: A smutty oneshot that was not planned.





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_write_sins_and_trajedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_sins_and_trajedies/gifts).



Keith and Lance had been dating for almost 5 years, and Keith had something very special planned their anniversary. They were pretty good about being experimental in bed, but there was something they had yet to try, and Keith was excited to cross it off their list.

Lance had work that day, so Keith had the whole day to prepare. Lance worked at the local coffee shop where they had originally met. Keith worked at this music store not far from Lance’s store. Keith was sure Lance had something planned for tonight as well, but Keith was determined to enact his plan.

They’ve tried calling each other daddy, strip teases, hot dogging, but one thing they’ve surprisingly never tried bdsm. They were either too lazy to try, or maybe scared, but tonight was the night and Keith was ready.

He went to the adult store to get the necessary “tools” for his plan. He wasn’t sure if he’d top or bottom, maybe both if they liked it. He got a whip, nipple clamps, and of course the classic, fluffy handcuffs. One side had blue fuzz, and the other had red. They were running kind of low on lube, so he bought more. He decided to try this cooling lube, cause tonight was all about trying new things.

After he went shopping, Keith hid their new things in the closet, and went on with his day. When Lance came home, he and Keith went out for a romantic dinner and movie. Keith and Lance had been grazing each others thighs in the movie and car, and when they got in the door they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Before they too far into their usual routine, Keith paused. Lance whined and tried to kiss him again, but Keith pulled back.

“Wait, Lance, I actually had something planned for tonight. Something new.” He blushed saying this out loud, since he’d never really gotten used to being romantic.

“Awww, babe, really? Well, what is it? Show me!” Lance excitedly proclaimed.

Keith took Lance’s hand, not saying a single word. He lead Lance to their bedroom, and to the closet. There, he showed Lance just what they were going to do. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise, but then settled for an excited expression. 

“Keith, are you serious? You actually want to try this?”

He shrugged, embarrassed. “Yeah, but if you don’t want to, that’s cool too.”

Lance grabbed the handcuffs, and examined them. “No. This is perfect. I want to try these first!”

They began making out, slowly peeling the other’s clothes off. Keith picked Lance up,and threw him on the bed, hovering above him. He left a trail of kisses down his front, stopping above Lance’s v-line. He grabbed Lance’s hands, and handcuffed them to their headboard. He grabbed the whip, and stood next to the bed. Keith ran the whip along Lance’s abdomen, lightly brushing over Lance’s nipples. He hit them lightly, and Lance moaned. Keith continued this for a while. Then he brought out the nipple clamps.Lance was nervous at first, but once they were on, he loved it. Keith grabbed the cooling lube, and settled himself between Lance’s legs. He spread them apart, and kissed Lance’s inner thighs. He prepped Lance, one finger at a time, and then got himself hard. Lance bit his lip watching, and the site made Keith almost instantly hard.

Keith positioned himself at Lance’s entrance, and stuck his head in. He thrust slowly, gradually picking up the pace. He could tell Lance was getting close, so he slowed down hi pace, teasing him. Normally, Lance would get frustrated and finish himself off, but since his hands were handcuffed, he had no choice but to endure the torture. Keith kissed him slowly, tongues at play, and moans getting louder as Keith thrusted faster. Keith was getting sloppier, and both closer. Keith came first, with Lance following soon after. Keith fell on top of Lance, catching his breath. They lay there for a bit, until Lance spoke up.

“That… was amazing. But, uh, can you undo these handcuffs?”

Keith obliged, and they took a shower, where they washed each other, planting small kisses at random on the other’s body. Needless to say, their new toys would come into play many other times.


End file.
